


His Bad Boy

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Master Harry, Pet Louis, Punishment, Rules, Sex Toys, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Student Louis, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Training, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: Wide cerulean eyes stared at their buyer until his mind clicked and he snapped his eyes down.Confident footsteps echoed inside the small office. Black, expensive shoes came into his view, stopping in front of him. A finger lifted his chin, permitting him to look up and lock his gaze with emerald eyes - hard and judging."You are mine to do as I please."Was it wrong that he wanted to obey?---Louis Tomlinson, a submissive unwilling to agree to the BDSM lifestyle for his own reasons. He has had the wrong impression about it for the most part of his life, but that was until his life was changed all of sudden by a certain dominant.Harry Styles, a dominant who relished in executing power over his partners. The man has never had a submissive under a long-term contract, but that was until he visited the training academy and saw a certain submissive.





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere]

He stepped out on the stage, looking at the long queue of boys. It had been three years since he had been doing this, yet each time seemed like the first one.

He didn't want to be here. Didn't want to be labelled. He wanted to be free, to do what he wished for, wanted to complete his studies and be a successful lecturer in Drama, yet his destiny brought him here.

He cursed his fate each day, cursed his parents for abandoning him and leaving him on the gates of this academy. He despised everyone; the people who considered themselves above him, the people who started this lifestyle, the people who supported this lifestyle, the people who took pleasure in it.

He despised himself for not escaping this place when he had the chance, to not understand why he was being taught to be disciplined and not raise his voice when he was younger.

The room was dark, five white spotlights flashing on top of their heads. Four boys stood by his right side, highly likely to be selected and bought today.

He was wearing black jeans, covering each bit of his legs, a royal blue jumper reaching his mid thighs, and white vans, his ankles peeking out.

There was no chance of him being the one to be taken by the man sitting in the comfortable chair. He was never the one to be picked, and today won't be any different. The other four boys were dressed in minimum clothing, showing off their skin for the man.

He hated them too, they were contributing to this lifestyle by agreeing to act like slaves for these men, showing off their assets rather than saving them for someone who would love them and not treat them like a sex slave. It wasn't his fault that he was a romantic at heart, that he wanted someone to love him for who he was and not just for his body.

He didn't want to get chosen, not today, not ever. He wanted to run away and never come back to this place.

Yes, they treated all of them too nicely, preparing them for the lifestyle, teaching them the supposedly right behaviour, making them learn to obey their masters.

He had grown up in this place. Learnt each and every rule there was for this lifestyle, but never agreed to a single one. He protested and pushed away when it was his turn to practice or let someone use a certain instrument.

He had punched the man who had been assigned to perform with him for his first scene and ignored him when he coloured out.

He was nineteen now and still a virgin in every way and he was proud of it.

His records were marked with ill-mannered, misbehaved, disobedient, _a bad submissive_.

But did he care? No.

He was sixteen when he was first sent on the stage to get taken, but was rejected each time due to his record and the way he dressed, unappealing to those hungry eyes.

He had sworn to himself to never be bought by anyone. He told himself each day, that a few more days and he would be free if no one bought him until his twentieth birthday.

He looked up at the man who was sitting on the chair, glaring at him, although, he could hardly make out the man's features in the dark. He also pitied a little for the one to be selected today, for they had to spend their life with a self-centered, money bank.

They were made to stand there for fifteen minutes, before they were ordered to turn around and show their backs to the buyer.

A smirk appeared on his face. He knew he was appealing to eyes, more than anyone in their submissive academy, but no one ever got to see him and nor will this man who would obviously be staring at the other four rather than his completely clothed body.

They were sent off later, the next five boys entering from other side.

"I am sure I will get selected," one of the four spoke as soon as they were out of the room.

He shook his head to himself, snickering at how gleeful they sounded to be treated as sex slaves.

"Well, one thing we know for sure is that whoever gets selected, will live a life of riches and luxuries," the red-head gave his views.

He rolled his eyes. All the luxuries for what? Being trapped in a place you don't want to be? Oh please.

They had been informed that the dominant was one of the wealthiest men in their country, and that they had to dress their best in front of him.

He did. He dressed in his best clothes. It was not his fault that they had different standards for _best_.

He would rather be laughed on for covering himself than presenting himself as a meal. He would be on the cloud nine if he was rejected again. It would mean an year more before he was free.

"Don't think too much, you won't be the one going with him," one of them spoke as others snickered at him. He flipped him off and pushed him aside, making him fall on the floor with a groan and their laughs to die down before starting towards his own room.

It didn't bother him in a least bit that he wouldn't be selected, that he was not high on those standards, that his body never appealed to those dominants.

He was rather grateful that his tan skin and curves were not visible to those hounds or sex-craving maniacs, according to his terminology.

If it were possible, he would have even covered his face with a paper bag. Afterall, they were not worthy of seeing any bit of him. But he highly doubted that those maniacs looked at their faces. He was sure that they were just interested in their bodies. Eye-fucking each of them.

He might be wrong about what he thought of the lifestyle, but that was how he saw it. It might have to do with how things went in this academy, maybe at other places it was different, maybe the dominants weren't how he pictured them to be, but this was what he had deducted from years of being stuck here. Only time would tell if he was correct or not.

He was about to enter his room when the speakers blared through the hallway.

_"Sub0289, report at the main office."_

He groaned.

 _What have I done now?_ He asked himself.

While walking back to the main office, he saw the guy he had punched clutching his stomach as he leaned against the others. He smirked at them and made his way towards the hell hole.

All the previous times he had been there, were because either he had been disobedient or... no, he had always been disobedient. Well, he didn't do anything other than that. He couldn't be obedient and agree to all those crazy punishments or rules.

He knocked on the gate lightly and entered when a voice called him inside.

"Good evening," the brown quiffed man behind the wooden table greeted him politely. This man was the new manager of the academy, and things had changed a bit since he overtook the last one. The changes had been good, if he said so himself. There were no more unnecessary punishments.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning his weight on his left foot. "What do you want, Payne? Or should I say, sir?" Although, it didn't mean he would change his attitude. He didn't notice the man sitting on the plush couch in the small yet decent office. "I haven't done anything wrong, but if you want, you can leave another nasty remark on my record. I don't give a fuck, Liam."

"Behave, Mr. Tomlinson," Liam warned him.

He leaned back on the wooden gates and glared at him, "Never."

"I am warning you," Liam spoke.

He picked on the waver in his voice. He raised his eyebrow at Liam, challenging him to do something. Everyone knew not to touch him or punish him. He was capable of throwing hard punches.

It never made sense to him that why did they bother with him and not just let him out? He was clearly the worst submissive ever. It was impossible for him to obey or submit to someone, he would punch anyone who bothered him, would throw insults like they were flowers.

"Or what?" He challenged with a smirk.

"Or you will be punished by your master," Liam motioned towards the black couch.

He glanced in that direction with a confused furrow of his eyebrows but his eyes widened in horror.

 _This can not be true. I can't be bought,_ he thought to himself. _No this is a sick joke. No one would take me._

He looked back at Liam and frowned. "Stop kidding, Payne. No one in their right mind would take a misbehaved sub."

"Well, I highly doubt that's the case with Mr. Styles..." Liam retorted. He suppressed his urge to roll his eyes. He had heard about the man, Harry Styles. A great dominant who had helped many submissives and gave them a push in right direction. He never bought a sub for himself though, waiting for the right one. He wanted to smack Liam for such a bad joke. The man who was a perfect dominant wanted a broken and misbehaving submissive? Yeah, of course, so believable. "...he is a highly respected man, both in his business and BDSM lifestyle. Clearly the one who will tame you," Liam finished his rant, half of which to he didn't pay any mind.

He scoffed at him. "No one will ever buy me and no one can ever tame me."

"Whether you like it or not, you are his now. Pack your things and before you leave, sign these documents," Liam replied non-chalantely.

His eyes widened as it dawned on him that Liam was not joking around, that he was not just threatening him to behave, that his last straw of freedom was literally taken away. He shook his head, chanting a string of _'no no no'_ in his mind.

The dominant raised to his feet and started towards him. Wide cerulean eyes stared at their buyer until his mind clicked and he snapped his eyes down.

Confident footsteps echoed inside the small office. Black, expensive shoes came into his view, stopping in front of him.

A finger lifted his chin, permitting him to look up and lock his gaze with emerald eyes - hard and judging.

"You are mine to do as I please."

Was it wrong that he wanted to obey?

Obviously it was.

He pushed the man's hand away. "I don't belong to you, neither before signing the documents, nor after," he glared at him, not caring that he was talking back to his owner. "I already hate you."

Why did he even lower his eyes in the first place? He hated the man and it would not change. He could never submit to anyone, not even this man who seemed determined to do that.

"It will be fun taming you, Louis, or should I say, pet?" The man smirked, still carrying a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Fuck off," Louis gritted through his teeth. "I am not your play-toy, Mr. Styles," he moved past him, signing the papers and going to his room, banging the gate on his way out.

He didn't want to sign those papers but he had no other choice. While growing up in the academy, he had seen a few submissives refusing to sign the papers and then getting assaulted by their masters.

He didn't want that, he wouldn't let the man touch him without his consent.

He didn't care that he talked back or swore at his master or called him by his first name. He would hold his dignity high, wouldn't let the man dominate over him. At least for as long as he could.


	2. Dining and Talking

"I will give you both some privacy," Liam spoke and left his office when Louis returned with a small bag which contained everything he owned.

Louis pursed his lips when he saw the dominant male eyeing the duffle bag hanging from his shoulder. Either the man was judging him for owning so less or or he pitied him, but Louis wasn't the one to feel belittled. He surely wasn't born with a silver spoon or raised with riches but he had his dignity and self-respect, and he was not going to compromise them anytime soon.

"We will be discussing the contract and I will alter it as per your limits. I hope you are thorough with the basic rules because there are others that will be applied and you will have to follow. I much rather prefer if we discuss these at home," Mr. Styles stated, leaving no room for argument.

Louis wanted to roll his eyes and tell him that it was not _his_ home. He was going to live his life entrapped there but clamped his tongue at the last moment, he had already disrespected the dominant once and he did not want to put himself in a situation from which he could not escape the punishment.

"Sure," he muttered and saw how the dominant clenched his teeth, eyes narrowing merely. He forced the expected words out through gritted teeth, "Yes, Sir."

"Drop the attitude, Pet, I am saying this for your own good," there was a threat in Mr. Styles' voice -even though it sounded calm- that had a small shiver running through Louis' body.

-

The car ride back to his dominant's place was filled with intense silence. No words were exchanged between them. Not even the driver said anything other than confirming to drive back to the man's house.

He tried to sit as far away as he could from the man, practically resting his whole weight on the door, not that Mr. Styles was indulging him any conversation as he typed away on his phone. His mind wandered off to how he had signed the papers in a haste. Not that he had any other choice than to do that. If he would have protested, he knew the consequences wouldn't have been in his favour. And the man had paid for him, had bought him, he had a right over him.

He cursed the society he lived in where BDSM lifestyle was largely in practice and there was nothing to prevent that. The orphans or the abandoned children who were not allowed in orphanages or taken in by foster homes were sent off to submissive training academies, while the richer majotiry of the society had all the freedom. People like Mr. Styles had all the choices laid for them on a gold platter; whether they wished to be a dominant or a submissive or not participate in the lifestyle altogether.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the car slowed down and entered through two large metal gates, adorned with a gold-plated 'Styles' written on it. He was not even shocked as he saw the building in front of him. It was not a house, it was a mansion! Yet, Louis had expected that.

"Come on," the gate to his side was open and Mr. Styles was looking at him. He might have been lost in gazing at the house for too long. He didn't accept the hand offered to him to help him out and hopped down himself, ignoring the frown on the dominant's face.

He stiffened upon the contact when Mr. Styles placed a hand on his elbow and instantly pushed the man away; not roughly but it was not gentle either. "Don't touch me," there was no malice in his voice but his discomfort was evident.

He looked at his dominant who had an unreadable expression on his face but Louis could tell that he wasn't expecting it. A minute passed in silence before the dominant turned on his feet and started towards the entrance gates, glancing back once to ensure that Louis was following.

As he walked inside, he was hit by a mouth watering scent which resulted in his stomach growling and him to blush from embarrassment.

The dominant glanced at him before calling someone, "Lauren, show Mr. Tomlinson to the room and get the dinner ready in thirty."

"Yes, Mr. Styles," a lady in her mid-thirties emerged from a room and smiled in his direction. Louis instantly liked her, it never hurt to smile, maybe Mr. Styles would look much better if he smiled.

"I'll give you the tour of our home later, go and rest for awhile," the dominant's tone was warm with a tinge of authority and Louis found himself nodding.

He frowned when he recalled the use of word 'our'. It was not his home. Louis wanted to argue, to say that the nice lady could show him around.

"This way, Mr. Tomlinson," Lauren spoke with a sincere smile, interrupting him before he could argue.

"Just Louis, please," He smiled at the lady in return.

As they climbed the staircase, he turned to look at the dominant to find him talking on his, causing an involuntary frown to form on his forehead.

What a nice way to treat your _submissive_.

Lauren didn't speak much, simply guided him to the room he would be sharing with the man. He gasped as she held the door open to the room, it was elegant and beautiful in a simple way.

"This is your and Mr. Styles' bedroom," Lauren informed as Louis walked inside, clutching his bag to his side.

"Am I supposed to share a bed with him?" Louis asked in pure shock upon seeing a king sized bed in the center against the back wall. He didn't know what he expected but he had heard in the academy that dominants disliked having their submissive in the same bed as theirs. Maybe he expected a couch or a throw mattress for himself.

"Of course, he wants you to be as comfortable as possible," Lauren mused.

"B-but," he stuttered, "I thought, dominants don't-"

"Mr. Styles is not like that, Louis," Lauren cut him off. "He told me that if he finds the one who is perfect for him, he'll do everything to make them feel at home. Mr. Styles may come off as cold-hearted but he has the warmest personality."

"The first thing he said to me..." he stopped remembering how the dominant had said that he was just to please him, surely he worded it differently but it meant that.

"It's not my place to say something but, try to give him a chance." Lauren said as she opened his bag after asking him and hung the clothes in the walk-in closet, "He likes to let people know that he is the one in authority, it's in his nature, but I already know he is going to make a lot of exceptions for you."

"What do you mean?"

"For last four years Mr. Styles has either trained submissives or dominants to be good at what they do. He never took a submissive out of the academy," Lauren stopped and turned to look at him. "There must have been something that made him choose you out of all the submissives. Maybe he doesn't want you as a submissive in the first place," she shrugged, but her words had a weird feeling to bubble in his gut. "Now, stop thinking, dear and have some rest. I'll come to take you downstairs when dinner is ready."

What Lauren had told him, made Louis reconsider all his assumptions about Mr. Styles. Maybe he had a wrong first impression of the man. Surely, he wouldn't start liking him just because someone said so but he could wait and see if the man truly was different than what he thought.

He sighed and sat down on the soft mattress. He was tired but it seemed as if sleep had abandoned him so he opted to look around the large room. It was quite simple but extremely elegant; a nightstand on either side of the Californian bed, a recliner in the corner with ottoman, an adjoining bath and closet, black carpet covering the entire floor and a table with two chairs outside on the small balcony.

On the wall behind the bed there was a large painting of a bird flying away from the cage and other than that there was no piece of decoration.

He didn't know when time flew by, but soon enough there was knock on the door and Lauren entered with a small smile, "Let's go for dinner. Would you like to change into something else before?"

He looked down at his clothes he had been wearing since morning and shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

He followed after her to the kitchen and was about to sit when a voice called out from the doorway.

"Is the dinner served, Lauren?" Louis' heartbeat quickened at hearing the voice. Why just the hope of the dominant not being like what he assumed made Louis react this way, he had no clue.

"Yes, Mr. Styles," she answered politely.

He watched as Mr. Styles sat down and Lauren left the kitchen after serving the plates.

"Take a seat, Louis," the dominant told him.

He nodded and sat down opposite to the man. He was silent for the whole dinner, having an internal conflict on whether to trust the dominant or not. He could feel the gaze on him while he kept his head down.

"Pet?" The dominant addressed to him once he was finished with his food.

"Yes?" He glanced up and raised his eyebrows, correcting his mistake immediately when he noticed the frown, "Yes, Sir?"

His eyes followed the dominant's lips as he took a sip of his wine.

"I'll give you a tour of the place before we discuss the contract, alright?"

He nodded and watched silently as Mr. Styles collected their dishes. He was not terrified like he should have been, knowing that he could possibly be punished for all he had done that day.

He had to agree though, except for the first thing Mr. Styles had said, the man had done nothing to scare him or impose anything on him.

And weirdly, he was quieter than he had ever been. Which was strange. He was not arguing or talking back, because no one had said something to which he disagreed.

The dominant wanted to show him around and discuss the rules and limits, which was fine. And Louis was sure that if Mr. Styles in fact did something Louis didn't like, he was always ready to punch.

-

"...And this is my office," Mr. Styles informed as he opened the door and motioned for Louis to walk in first.

Louis made a humming sound and stepped aside to follow the man towards the wooden table. He sat opposite to him on a leather chair and looked at the small stack of papers placed between them.

The dominant looked at him for a few moments before speaking. "I am aware that you are not in the practice of addressing a dominant by either 'Sir' or 'Master', and for time being it is alright. You can address to me by my first name until you are comfortable enough."

The man continued after he nodded. "I won't punish you until I see that what you have done is worth punishing or could have harmed you in some way. I will always give you a chance to tell me why you broke a rule or to tell me if a punishment is too much," he paused and Louis let the words settle in. "I won't be intimate with you until I have your consent, that may or may not contain punishments as those are not meant for pleasure. You are not to leave the house without letting me know first. Is this much clear to you?"

"Yes," he nodded, he could do that. "I mean... Yes, Sir."

"Good boy. Now, for the contract I have here, it already states my hard limits and soft limits, you can write down yours in this after reading it thoroughly. I want you to ask me anything which you don't understand or anything which concerns you. I'll be in the den and you can come to me when you are done with it."

He nodded and picked up the documents. For the next two hours he sat their and read and re-read the contract, writing down his hard limits and soft limits.

A blush rose on Louis' cheeks when he had to tick what he was comfortable in doing and what he may try.

At the end he ticked what seemed to please him.

_24/7 – A power exchange relationship (whether aspects big or small) that exists all day, every day._

_Aftercare – a period of time after play during which D/S check in and re-establish connections with each other. Often involves cuddling, sex, eating or drinking together, discussing the scene. Aftercare is different for everyone, and can also involve alone time, or any number of personal preferences._

_Basic toys - butt plugs, cock ring, cock cage, nipple clamps, vibrators, etc._

_Bottom – A role referring to the person receiving sensation. One who receives sensation of action._

_Breathplay – The act of choking and/or restricting breath. Breathplay is considered very dangerous, and falls into the category of edgeplay._

_Cane/Caning – The act of caning involves striking someone with a cane, usually across broad, fleshy areas of the body (the butt, the backs of the thighs, etc)._

_Collar/Collaring – Usually represents someone’s identity as a submissive and/or owned person, a collar can be imbued with whatever meaning by the wearer, it often carries some symbolic weight. Collaring ceremonies are common in BDSM, and can range anywhere from a commitment, to a level of seriousness on-par with an engagement or marriage._

_Consent – Saying yes (Saying yes, or please Sir). Consent is un-coerced, non-pressured, freely given permission. This is at the heart of all things kinky; consent is very important._

_Edgeplay – A term for practices that are considered at the edge and are more risky. Included are: breathplay, choking, wax play, ice play._

_Enema – The act of douching or cleaning the anal cavity and rectum._

_Fisting (Anal)– A sexual act in which the giver’s fist (or part thereof) is use to penetrate the recieving partner. When done with proper warm up and technique, fisting doesn’t hurt or cause any damage, but provides pleasure._

_Floggers/Flogging – A common BDSM toy and practice, a flogger is a multi-tailed whip. The tails can be made from various materials, such as leather, suede, or hair, often with wood or synthetic handles wrapped in the material of choice._

_Rough Sex – sex involving anything rough within the range of limits and consent: biting, scratching, power play, manhandling._

_Safeword – a pre-negotiated word that either D/S (although most commonly the submissive) can use to pause, check-in, or end the scene or play. Safewords function in the same “no” or “stop” might otherwise (and part of their function is allowing the submissive to scream “no” or “stop” as much as they like). Some common safewords are “safeword,” and the color system: “red” = stop, “yellow” = check in._

_Sensation Play – Play that involves the sense of touch, not necessarily pain. Running a flogger gently across someone’s skin, alternating between soft velvet and scratchy burlap on the back of a paddle._

_Sensory deprivation – depriving someone of their senses in some way. Examples: blindfolds, earmuffs/headphones/ear plugs, a bag over one’s head, etc._

_Shibari – traditional Japanese rope bondage, Shibari is more aesthetically specific than western bondage, and uses a series of designated length and diameter ropes._

_Suspension – the practice of lifting or partially lifting the submissive into the air. Most commonly seen with rope, suspension can be done with any number of things, although a familiarity with anatomy and safety practices is a must._

_Subspace – a state of mind referring to a blissed-out, other-worldly place the submissive can go during heavy play. Subspace, also referred to as “flying,” or “floating,” is usually a combination of endorphins and adrenaline that, in the right mix, have an almost drug-like affect._

_Submissive – One who gives or relents power to the dominant._

_Vanilla – Non-kink sex._

_Wax Play – play involving dripping hot wax on the skin. Different waxes can be used, although many burn at different temperatures._

Louis knew some of these things could be too much for him to handle but Mr. Styles had said that he wouldn't go against his consent.

He took a deep breath and stretched his shoulders before standing and walking towards the den. He found the dominant sitting relaxed on the couch in nothing but his sweats and watching the news.

He cleared his throat to gain attention and walked in further when the man patted the empty space beside him.

"Do you have any questions, pet?" Mr. Styles asked him softly.

"No... Sir. I listed my limits and activity sheet, but umm... I am not comfortable yet to... be sexual or perform any kind of play," he spoke through much difficulty and blushing.

"That's alright. I will not push until you are ready. I will get this printed tomorrow and give one copy to you. The guest room beside our bed room is also yours for whenever you need some alone time, or for isolation punishment, bat that's for later. Anything you want to ask other than the contract?"

"May I... call you by your first name?"

"I told you, you may."

"Okay, Harry," he sighed in relief, it was much easier for him and maybe later he would call him 'Sir' without any hesitation, but not now.

"I won't punish you for whatever happened today, or all the things you said today, it's your first mistake and I will let it slide," Louis was really grateful for that. "And one last thing, Louis. Even if you forget all the rules or break them, don't ever break my trust."

Louis saw the intensity in his dominant's eyes making it clear to him that it was the most important rule to him. Something inside him told him that if he broke that rule he himself would be hurt too, not physically but emotionally.

"I won't," he replied.

His breath hitched as the dominant gave him a smile of content. "Good, now go to sleep. It was a long and tiring day for you."

He hesitated for a moment but asked nonetheless. "What about you?"

"I have to make some business calls, I'll join you later. Now go, sleep," the man nodded towards the door.

He complied and made his way to his new bedroom, a small smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is gonna have his rebelling side show up every now and then, so don't worry ;)
> 
> Tell me what you think of the chapter. :)


	3. Whispers

Louis kept tossing and turning under the sheets, changing sides, moving covers, hugging the pillow, even removed his trousers so he was only in his boxers and the loose t-shirt he had changed into. He tried everything but was still deprived of any hints of sleep.

The bed was not uncomfortable in any sense. The mattress was soft and pillows were feathery, the sheets were cool against his skin. It wasn't like he missed his room in the academy, it was a rotten place and nowhere close to the comfort of this place.

And maybe, this was what Louis hated. Sleeping in this bed made him feel small, made him feel like he didn't belong here, like he was someone cheep after a man's wealth.

He didn't even know when the silent tears left his eyes, feeling disgusting that a man had bought him for his pleasures, to treat him as he wanted and deemed appropriate.

_You are mine to do as I please._

Mr. Styles' words ran through his mind, making more tears to stream down his cheeks.

The door to the room opened with the least noise and Louis stilled, wiping his tears instantly and pretending to be asleep.

He listened as the dominant walked through the room to close the blinds before the bed dipped beside him. He evened his breathing not wanting to let the man know that he was still awake.

An unexpected touch made goosebumps rise on his skin as Mr. Styles grazed his arm with a nimble touch and caressed the skin at the back of his neck before tucking him carefully under the covers and placing a light kiss to his temple.

"I would never treat you unkindly, Louis," Mr. Styles whispered to him, assuming that he was sleeping and Louis' heart skipped a beat at the fond voice. "Although I bought you, know that that was only way to get you out of that filth. You don't belong there, you deserve the best of everything and I will try to give it to you from this day on."

His heartbeat quickened at those words. His parents had abandoned him at the gates of an orphanage, not wanting to do anything with him, yet here was this man, not even knowing much about Louis but wanting to treat him the best.

"It did hurt when the first thing you said to me was that you hate me already," the dominant chuckled but somehow, Louis picked onto the sadness in his voice. "That's alright though, I too said that you are mine. Well, you are, but not only for my pleasure. You are here for me to take care of you and please you. I am going to spoil you, Pet."

Louis couldn't help himself as he shifted to face the dominant and rested his head lightly on the man's chest, doing it subtly to make it seem like it happened while he was asleep. A small smile graced his lips as an arm curled around his waist and a light, almost unnoticeable, kiss was placed at his cheek.

Was he starting to trust the dominant already?

Maybe.

He was suddenly very aware that Mr. Styles was only in his sweatpants, his cheeks flaming with heat as the dominant tangled his leg with his own bare one. He could feel every muscle of the toned chest against himself.

Thank heavens Mr. Styles thought he was asleep.

-

Louis opened his eyes slowly with a content sigh, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he had never had such a blissful sleep.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and realised that he was alone in the bed, tucked nicely under the covers. A part of him expected to wake up in the dominant's arms and maybe recieve a good morning or something, but he chastised that thought and opted to ignore it.

He shifted around to face the other side and was blessed with the sight of a very naked and wet dominant standing in front of the mirror, towel hanging low on his hips and skin glistening from the droplets of water. He bit his lip and tried not to blush from how handsome the man looked, after all he couldn't deny the fact that his dominant had a really nice body.

He was glad that Mr. Styles had his back to him because the whispered secrets of last night were not helping in hating the man.

A squeak escaped his lips and eyes widened in shock before he squeezed them shut as the dominant tugged the towel down, giving Louis the full view of his naked body from rear.

"I know you are up, Pet," he heard the man chuckle. "You can open your eyes now, it's safe," Mr. Styles spoke after awhile, too close to him. He gulped when he saw the dominant's figure standing tall beside him, clad in a pair of dress pants alone.

Louis sat up and tried to glare at him but failed as his eyes opted to dance across the naked chest, it looked even more appealing in the daylight. "No need to sound so smug, you are not that good-looking," his voice was breathy instead of indifferent, not helping his case at all.

"Mhm? I beg to differ, Pet. Lying is a bad habit," Mr. Styles replied with a smirk and moved back to the closet.

Louis watched as the man donned on a blue dress shirt and a tie, looking so prim and proper. Words were stuck in his throat, he was never the one to fall short of comebacks but it seemed as if things were going to be different from now on.

"Be downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes, Pet," Mr. Styles spoke in an authoritative voice and left the room after picking his coat.

Louis groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. He had embarrassed himself in a pathetic way but what could he do? Mr. Styles was so confident and charming, had done nothing to anger him, simply riled him in a way he didn't want. And the sweet words from last night were definitely messing with his head.

He got out of the warmth of the bed and made his way to the en-suite bathroom for his routine.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Lauren talking with Mr. Styles and what surprised him was the genuine smile on the man's face and the warm front he was sporting.

Was it wrong that he felt a tinge of jealousy for not being in the receiving end of that smile?

"Good morning," he spoke in low voice.

"Good morning, Louis," Lauren smiled as she turned to him, and... He shouldn't have felt jealous, Lauren was a nice person.

"Sit down, Pet," Mr. Styles gestured to the seat beside him and Louis obliged even though he didn't like the way he was ordered. The tone in which the words were spoken was not demeaning but the way they were phrased was.

He didn't utter a word until Lauren had laid the table and left them alone.

"I am not some animal you can order around to sit and stand whenever you please," he stated in the most calm tone he could muster. "I am not your pet and you are not my master."

The dominant raised an eyebrow at him before nodding at his words, "Right, you are not some animal and I never said that you are. I call you Pet not because I want to order you around but it is my way of showing affection. Now, I know it is not the most appropriate way to show affection but that is who I am. If you want, we can make it a soft limit of yours."

Louis was stunned how perfectly his dominant understood what he said and how he handled it. He was positive that the image he had of a dominant in his mind would have snapped at him or punished him.

"No, I don't want it to be a soft limit," he answered after thinking, "But don't call me Pet when we are in company of someone else."

"Alright, I can do that. Anything else that you want to say?"

"No, thank you... Sir," he added with a small smile and had to catch his breath when it was returned.

"Then finish your breakfast, we are going for some shopping afterwards."

"Shopping?"

"I suppose you are not planning to wear the same two sets of clothes for the rest of your life," it was not a question and Louis knew he had to agree.

"No, Sir."

"Good, because I hate to be denied."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "Typical dominant," surprised when he heard the said dominant laugh at his comment.

-

"Louis, this is my CPO Andrew. Andrew, Louis Tomlinson," Mr. Styles introduced him to the man standing by the sedan.

"Sir," the CPO, a tall man with a ton of muscles nodded in greeting.

"Umm, hello," Louis replied awkwardly. How was he supposed to reply when someone referred to his as 'Sir'? He looked up at his dominant and saw him sporting a hint of smirk at his unease.

Andrew held the back door of the sedan open and he climbed in first after Mr. Styles gestured him to.

"Do you really have to take me shopping?" Louis asked, not meeting eyes with the dominant and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I thought we were over with this discussion," Mr. Styles instead inclined his body to him, paying attention to him.

"I don't want you to buy me anything," he whispered. "The thought... it makes me feel... filthy... about myself."

He saw the dominant's hands clenching in his peripheral vision before one of them took hold of his, other turning his chin gently to face the man.

"Look at me," Mr. Styles whispered to him. He looked up and blushed as the dominant brushed the pad of his thumb against his cheekbone. He didn't push him away this time, let him cup his cheeks. "Don't ever think about yourself like that. I am not doing this to make you feel any less, or out of pity. I am doing this because you are mine to take care of. Am I clear?"

"Yes," he breathed, staring back at those emerald eyes which he wanted to hate but just could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can always tell me if there is something you would like to see in the story. :)


	4. A Walk

Louis had a long night of sleep. Long and restless. Mr. Styles was in New York, a sudden problem had come up in his office there and he had to leave urgently. Louis didn't want to admit but he couldn't deny it anymore, he missed the man. He relished in the comfort he received in the proximity of Mr. Styles.

The dominant was expected to be away for two days and Louis was already missing him. It had hardly been a day!

He sighed, there was no benefit in denying that he felt a lot attracted to the dominant and not only in the sense of looks, although that was a bonus. He truly appreciated how Mr. Styles treated him, always with respect and kindness, well except for the first time, of course, but that was something that seemed miniscule to every other gesture.

After straightening out the sheets and a hot shower, he walked to the kitchen and made himself some cereal. Lauren was off on weekends and Louis had hoped that he would have spent some time with Mr. Styles. Not that he would have offered himself, but he had actually enjoyed the time they had gone shopping. Other than a threat of receiving a punishment when he had denied the dominant to buy him an expensive three piece suit, every thing had sailed smoothly. He had even let the man wound an arm around his waist for the whole time!

Staying inside the massive house with nothing to do was driving him crazy and he needed to get out. Well, he had something to do. Mr. Styles had asked him to think of what he wanted to do with his life; carry on with the studies, or get a job. But that could wait another day, right?

He grabbed his phone and keys off the table before making his way out of the back entrance since the front one was guarded with a steel gate.

The rule of informing the dominant about leaving home lingered somewhere in his brain, but there was no way Mr. Styles could find out if he returned within an hour or two and remember to check his phone.

He was not planning to go far from the residence and neither to stay out late, but when did things start to go as planned. The park was near the house and since it was on the country side of the city, it was filled with posh kids playing around, their mothers talking at a side.

Louis walked around the park, the weather was nice and not too cold, which was rare. There was no one around his age, not like he would have talked to them if there indeed was someone. He sat down at the bench and simply watched the kids play at the swings and let his thoughts wander.

Maybe he shouldn't have let his thoughts to wander since all he could think these days was about Mr. Styles... Harry... He should refer to him by his first name in his thoughts at least. He appreciated everything about his dominant, the man was authoritative and made Louis feel safe, he felt so strongly towards him because Harry truly respected him and his wishes.

He really shouldn't have let his thoughts to stray because when he finally took notice of his surroundings, it was to realise that the park was barely occupied by anyone and it had started to grow dark. He hurried to dig his phone out and gulped when he saw the thirteen missed calls, four voice messages and seven texts... all from his dominant. The time flashing 18:27.

Louis was in deep, deep trouble.

His thumb hovered over the call button before he decided to first go home.

-

Louis walked in through the front door, a tremor in his step. He saw Andrew outside, confirming that Harry was back home. Although, it did please him to know that the dominant had came back a day early, it also made him realise what a fool he had been.

His feet came to an abrupt halt and throat dried up when he saw Harry sitting at the recliner; sporting a cold-hard expression. He was wearing a full sleeved t-shirt and trousers, clearly being back for a quiet a few hours.

The other thing he noticed was the table laid out nicely in the centre. He wanted to kick himself in the head - the dominant was back early and had definitely planned to spend an evening with him. He should have just informed Harry! The man would have been worried to not find him when he came back.

"Are you not pleased to see me, Louis?" His voice was so distant and cold... and he didn't call him Pet, it hurt.

"S-sir..."

"I have been waiting for quite a while, one may even say two hours. I was a bit disappointed and a lot worried when I received a call from security to let me know that you went out from the back exit. I decided not to call you at first since I was on my way back from the airport, thought you will be back within half an hour, I would remind you to call me next time and follow your rules, maybe a small punishment like taking away a privilege, say your laptop, and then we could have a nice evening. I cooked us a meal, wanted to have a fine Champaign a friend of mine gifted me in New York. You had been such a good boy ever since signing the contract. I wanted to show you how happy I was... but, you didn't come back even after an hour, making me worry so damn much. One of the security guys informed me that you were simply wandering in the park. You couldn't even attend a single one of my phone calls. A single call, Louis! I was scared! You were out in the dark, even if I had made sure that you were protected I was worried something might happen. Explain why you didn't attend my calls. And you better have a damn. Good. Reason."

"I... I didn't hear my phone r-ring. I was going to be back soon. I swear! I l-lost track of time. I am sorry, Sir," he rushed out a stuttered response, scared of the calm tone masking the thunder in his dominant's tone. He heard the anger in his voice, could see his dark eyes and stone-cold face. He gulped when the dominant breathed in a deeply, obviously trying to suppress and control his anger.

"I am angry, Louis, but more than that I am disappointed. Do you have to say anything before I start your punishment?"

"I am sorry, Sir," he repeated himself with his head bowed down, vision blurring with tears.

"I know you are, Pet." He looked up when he heard the words spoken in a much softer tone. The man approached him and cupped his cheek, wiping away the tear. "I do have to punish you, though, so that there isn't a repeat of this."

"Will it hurt?" He asked in a small voice.

"Oh, no, Pet. I will never hurt you, only discipline you. The punishment will not be physical this time because I am yet to start your training and I don't want your first time in the playroom to be for punishment, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded and stepped closer, trying to make the dominant hug him, he needed it. But Harry stepped away.

"Now go to _your_ room and think about what you have done. How you made me worry and how unsafe it was to go out without knowing what could happen."

"For h-how long I have to stay there?"

"Until I come to take you for dinner. You made me wait, Pet, now I am going to eat on my own. We won't be having dinner together. Go to your room," Harry ordered, back to his cold features.

Louis contained his tears, he himself ruined a perfect evening. As he sat on the bed of his room, he realised how much he craved to be in his dominant's arms, it felt torturous to be away from him knowing that he had disappointed him. It was unbelievable how only a short while ago he would have protested upon being punished, but that was not his main concern now.

He curled himself in foetal position, letting the tears out on the pillow. It sucked to be laying on a bed which was not theirs. Harry had given him this room for various purposes- if he wanted to have some alone time, or to study when he had decided... or for isolation punishment. He didn't know that the punishment would be the first thing he would be using it for.

Harry was right though, he had made him worry. He could only imagine what the dominant would have thought upon receiving a call that he had left the house, when he didn't return for hours, when he didn't answer any calls or texts.

It might have been minutes or even hours when he was startled out of his thoughts by a hand resting at his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's just me, Pet," Harry rubbed his shoulder and sat beside his curled up form. Louis was quick to sit up straddle the dominant's lap, snuggling into his arms. "Don't cry, Lou, my good boy," Harry shushed him and gently swayed him in his arms, "Tell me what you learned from your punishment."

"I should call you and keep you informed if I want to go out, Sir. I should have checked my phone and kept a track of time. I am sorry, really, please forgive me," he replied in a low voice, clinging onto the strong body. He finally relaxed when a kiss was placed just below his ear.

"I am proud of you, Pet. The punishment wasn't harsh, was it?"

"No, Sir... but, I didn't like it."

"It wasn't meant for you to like it, that's the point of it," Harry smiled at his pout, "Now would you like to shower first, or shall we go and have dinner?"

"We?" Louis asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Pet. I couldn't eat knowing that you were upset."

It warmed his heart to know that. A small blush rose on his cheeks as he mumbled something under his breath.

"I can't hear you, Lou, speak a little louder."

"Will you join me in the shower, please?" He asked again louder and with all the courage he could muster.

The expression on Harry's face conveyed that he was shocked, but it passed quickly, "Are you sure, Pet?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied firmly.

He saw his dominant regaining his control and the upper hand over his request. "You are not doing this out of guilt, are you?" When he shook his head, Harry patted his thigh with a smile, "Alright, then."

His previous courage faltered once they stepped inside the bathroom and his dominant took off his t-shirt, followed by pants and standing just in his briefs. He hungrily watched the muscles of Harry's back flex when he bent down to pick his clothes.

"Are you going to stand there all evening?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder and Louis caught the glimpse of his darkened eyes, but not from anger this time.

He gasped when Harry pulled down the final piece of clothing on his body and moved to the shower to adjust water temperature.

 _Get a grip, Louis! Don't be a wuss!_ He shouted internally and started to strip down as well. When he was completely naked, he stepped through the glass partition and after contemplating for a moment, he let his hands travel up the dominant's back and settled them on his shoulders. He saw as Harry's back tensed and his breathing turned heavy.

"Sir? Are you alright?" He asked timidly, pulling his hands back to himself.

"This was not a good idea, Pet," Harry spoke, his voice deep and it didn't help with Louis' growing arousal.

He stepped closer to the dominant and rested his cheek against the man's back, whispering, "I missed you, Harry."

Harry turned around and Louis gazed into his dark eyes, watching as he started to lean closer to him, hands coming to firmly hold his waist. "I missed you as well, baby," Harry spoke in a gruff voice, close to his lips but not touching, waiting for him to choose.

Louis shifted on his toes and pressed his lips to the dominant's. It seemed as if that was all Harry needed, because the next second he was pushed against the glass wall, the dominant taking control over the kiss, over his mouth, over him. He moaned when the tongue slipped inside his mouth, showing him who was in charge. His hands were at the nape of the man's neck, caressing gently, so opposite to the nature of the kiss.

"Harry..." He moaned when his arousal brushed against the dominant's hip, making the man stop and pull back. He blushed hard, thoughts of embarrassment and shame crossing his mind but mostly lust.

"Do you want me to take care of you, Pet?" Harry asked gently, caressing his lower waist now.

"Yes, please," he nodded eagerly.

Harry pecked his lips once before dropping on his knees. "You can touch me and come whenever you want, baby, but try to stay still."

Before he could reply, the dominant took him in his mouth completely, making cry out a moan. He tried his best to stay still while the man licked at his head, fondled his sac and bobbed his head up and down his length. It didn't take long before he came down the dominant's throat with a loud moan, his whole body going limp after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Louis slowly accepting his feelings?
> 
> Do you think the punishment was appropriate?
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter. :)


	5. Training

Louis woke up to a body pressed to his back and a hand around his waist. He blinked a few times to get his vision and mind to clear out. It was new that Harry was still in bed. From what he had learned in past two weeks was that the dominant would be showered and ready to head for work by the time Louis even woke up. Even on Sundays! It was like the man was a work machine.

He turned in his dominant's arms to face him. Biting his lip as he noticed all the details closely, his red, plump lips, tiny freckles by his nose and forehead, a mole on his left cheek. He remembered that he had seen dimples on the man's cheeks when he had smiled at him.

He poked a finger on the spot and pouted as the dimple didn't appear. He shuffled closer to the man and buried his face in his neck, breathing in his natural scent. A smile graced his lips as Harry rubbed his back a little in his sleep and hugged him closer.

He nuzzled at the man's naked chest and sighed before pulling back and doing what he wanted to do since the first time the thought had occurred in his mind.

He raked his fingers slowly through Harry's hair and sighed dreamily. Not knowing from where all the courage came up, he moved up and pecked the man's cheek, his fingers trailing down his face and gently grazing his chest.

"What are you doing?"

A shiver ran down his spine due the fact that Harry's voice was so husky. He looked at him and blushed because for one, he was caught, and two, Harry had warm smile on his lips, his dimples showing.

His hand came up to rest on the man's bicep and he felt the strong muscles flexing under his touch as Harry pulled him near and locked his gaze with him. He hummed as the dominant started to lay small kisses all over his face.

"I asked you something, baby," Harry reminded him, biting at his earlobe and soothing it with a suckle.

"Admiring the view," he answered, mischief clear in his voice. He let his hand wander down the dominant's front, feeling the muscles of his abdomen flex under his touch. With nimble fingers he let the drawstrings fall loose and tugged at the waistband of the sweats. "May I, Sir?" He asked peeking from underneath his lashes, watching how Harry's eyes grew darker with every passing second.

"Go ahead, I'll guide you," the dominant commanded in a deep voice, removing the sheets covering them.

Louis kissed down the naked chest of his dominant, licking at the toned muscles of his abdomen before letting his lips hover above the bulge forming at the front of Harry's sweats. A hand rested at the back of his head and pressed down slightly, he took the cue and mouthed at the clothed bulge, feeling it swell as he kept sucking.

"Good boy," Harry praised and pulled his head back a little, using his other hand to tug his sweats lower and pull out his hard cock. Louis watched with wide, curious eyes as the dominant stroked himself before pressing the head against his lips.

He parted his lips and sheathed his teeth as he remembered Harry doing from last night. The muscle felt heavy in his mouth but also felt good. Harry guided him by his head up and down slowly, letting him adjust to the feeling and god did Louis like it! The deep groans from Harry fuelled his resolve to please the man and he poked his tongue out to swirl around the girth.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed in a growl, stroking his cheek from one hand and tugging his hair from the other. Their eyes were fixed on each other as Louis took him in slowly with each bob of his head.

He moaned when the dominant pinched his nose for a few seconds before releasing it.

"I am gonna come, baby!" Harry warned and shot his load inside his mouth a few moments later.

Louis swallowed it all, a salty feeling remaining on his tongue. He licked clean the remnants before he was pulled up by strong hands, mouth enclosing upon his.

"Such a good boy," Harry praised him and Louis could feel the heat rise on his cheeks.

"Did I do it right?" He asked shyly, drawing patterns on the dominant's naked chest.

"Definitely, and you'll only get better by practice," the man whispered in his ear, caressing his skin with nimble touches.

He gasped when the dominant settled a hand over his arousal, palming him through his briefs. "Sir..." he whimpered out as he was turned on his back, "...please."

"You want me, Pet?" Harry asked against his lips, pecking them softly while still teasing him.

"Yes please, Sir."

And Louis did get another mind blowing orgasm from his dominant before he was carried to the shower.

-

Harry helped him crack his egg as they sat having breakfast and took a seat opposite to him. He dug into his plate instantly, he was hungry and well... it was bacon!

"Eat with your mouth closed, Pet," Harry chastised him without even looking at him, eyes fixed on the newspaper.

Louis blushed and quickly snapped him mouth shut, chewing slowly, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He wiped the grease off with the napkin and took a gulp from his glass before speaking.

"Sir?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I have thought about what I want to do."

Harry folded the newspaper and smiled at him encouragingly, "That's good, tell me."

"I don't have any qualifications so I can't get a job anywhere, so I thought about studying and getting a graduation first, maybe after that I can find a job or study further."

Harry nodded along as he spoke. "I like what you have considered. I can ask a friend of mine to get you into an advanced course for students who didn't graduate high school. I am not sure but maybe you will have to take a few tests based on which you will be accepted in the program. I'll get the details from him, though."

"Thank you, Sir," he spoke kindly, biting his lip from the pride in the dominant's eye.

"I am proud of your decision, Pet."

He blushed with a small smile and looked down at his plate. It was quiet for a while as they ate before Harry broke the silence.

"I was thinking we could do something today," when he tilted his head in curiosity, the dominant continued, "Your training, we have to start with that. We'll keep it light and simple in the beginning. I will make you practice your submitting positions and introduce to various types of bondage. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes, Sir," he nodded just for good measure. Oddly, he was excited to begin the training too, he wanted to show Harry that he could be a good submissive.

"Good boy," Harry ruffled his hair and dropped a kiss at his head as he stood to take his dishes to the sink. "I want you in the playroom at eleven sharp."

He nodded and beamed at the praise, washing his dishes as well after he was done eating. He did some cleaning to pass time while Harry went to his office.

There was a thrill regarding the training and it was odd since he never wanted to learn before, he never wanted to submit before, but ever since Harry came into his life things had taken an abrupt turn. He wanted to explore his limits, wanted the dominant to guide him and train him, mould him into a better man.

Time passed quick. He went straight to the playroom when it was still a few minutes to eleven.

He twisted the knob and hesitated since it was unlocked. Taking a breath, he walked inside and instantly casted his eyes downward when he saw Harry standing in the middle of the room wearing only black leather pants.

"Walk toward me, Pet," Harry's voice was confident, strong and full of authority, making a shiver run down his spine. He followed and came closer to the dominant, eyes still down. "Kneel!" The order was clear and Louis clumsily dropped to his knees.

His body tensed as he felt a cane by his thigh.

"Calm down, Pet," Harry soothed quickly, "This is not to punish you, simply instruct you into the position. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy."

He relaxed at the praise. For the next hour or two, Harry trained him to learn the display and attention position, both while standing and kneeling. Correcting his posture by tapping the cane lightly at his skin. After that, the dominant showed him the restraints and how they were used. The one he liked the most was the swing; he imagined being suspended from the ceiling as Harry fucked him and it aroused him to no end.

"What is this I see, baby?" Harry whispered in his ear from behind, cupping his growing erection. He moaned at the feeling and moved towards the pressure being applied. "Behave!" A spank landed on his arse, not too harsh but enough to make him gasp. "Did you like today's training?" Harry asked softly while slipping his hand inside his shorts. He nodded and moaned as his cock was stroked with a firm hand, "Words, Lou."

"Yes, Sir. I l-liked it."

"Good boy. You made me proud by what you learned today," the dominant continued to praise him and tease him simultaneously, "And I think my baby deserves a reward for that. Would you like to come for me, Pet?"

"Please, yes!" He gripped onto the hands around his waist, head falling back on the dominant's shoulder. He could barely hold his orgasm, muscle tightening at the bottom of his abdomen, blood rushing to his privates.

"Come for me, baby!"

He came with a loud cry, as the pleasure seized him. His body felt lax after that and he was glad for the dominant supporting him, carrying him to the bed and stripping him nude before massaging his body with oils while praising him and kissing him.

-

Louis woke up in the master bedroom, bundled within sheets, his head resting on Harry's thigh while the dominant worked on his laptop.

"What time s'it?"

"Four in the evening," Harry replied and ran his fingers through Louis' hair, "You slept pretty long."

He made a humming noise and sat up slowly to cuddle to the dominant's side. "What are you doing?" He saw the tabs opened related to schools nearby.

"I talked to my friend I told you about and he gave me all the details. I was looking over the options for the schools he advised since only a few offer such courses. We can apply to two or three and will be given two weeks to prepare for the tests."

"Do you like any of them?" He asked gesturing to the laptop.

"Yes, I like this one the most, it offers separate classroom courses for students who have applied late or are older. The graduating time will be the same as normal classes; at the end of session. We will have another option too, just in case, but this one's closer to home."

"So when can I apply?" Louis asked with a smile, excited about the chance to finally attend a school like a normal person.

"We can go there tomorrow, I will leave early for office and be back by noon."

"Okay."

"Are you excited, baby?"

"Very much," Louis spoke with a happy sigh, he turned his face up and quickly pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, "Thank you so much, Harry." He pressed another kiss to his cheek and giggled when the dominant started kissing all over his face.

"You are welcome, baby. Now, c'mon, up and out of bed. Help me prepare dinner."

"But I don't like cooking," he pouted and sprawled eagle shaped on bed when when Harry stood up.

"Walk or I'll carry you over my shoulder," Harry threatened, and damn his scowl was impressive.

Louis did obey but muttered a 'jerk' before dashing out of the room, laughing, as his dominant chased after him.

"Who did you call a jerk?"

His back was pressed to the kitchen counter as Harry trapped him between his arms. The dominant was not angry, but Louis could see his struggle to not smile.

"No one," he spoke innocently, batting his lashes.

"Mhmm, I so believe you," Harry whispered before kissing him. "You want to be punished, baby?" He knew Harry was only joking since Louis hadn't actually disrespected him, it was just banter.

He shrugged in response. "I am kinda hungry, maybe later."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "What will I do with you?"

"Dunno. Maybe kiss me," he offered with an innocent smile. His stomach chose that exact moment to announce its hunger, he pouted as the dominant chuckled against his lips, "And maybe feed me something."


	6. Teaching

Harry had dropped Louis back at home around two in the afternoon and now it was five in the evening. The interview had gone well and he was given two weeks to prepare for the tests. Harry had strictly told him to give most of his time to studies, and Louis knew he was in trouble for not obeying.

It was not his fault, he believed. It seemed just too difficult to jump back into studying after so long, and he didn't know from where to start. He had considered calling Harry to let him know that he couldn't concentrate on a single subject, especially Mathematics, it ticked him off and made him frustrated. In the end he simply chose to lounge in front of the pool.

"Louis!"

He was startled by the voice and realised a moment later that he had fallen asleep, the sky was dark above him. It was only five p.m. moments ago! He didn't even recall Lauren leaving, she would have woken him. He turned towards the source of voice and saw a frown on Harry's face. He looked mad.

"Harry?" He spoke hesitantly, head slightly bowed, as if protecting himself.

The dominant came to stand in front of him before crouching down and taking his hands in his own, caressing his skin.

"Why do you look so scared, Pet?"

He met his eyes with the dominant and shrugged, "Because you look angry and last time you gave me isolation time, I don't want that again." He knew he was pouting but he had really hated it.

Harry smiled and kissed his knuckles before pecking his lips, "I am not angry, Lou. I couldn't find you inside and it had me worried. Also, you left your books in my study and it seems like someone has not done what they were told to."

His pout was back, trying to manipulate the dominant into forgiving him. "I couldn't understand anything, it is so difficult."

"You should have called me. I would have made time to teach you."

"I was going to-- but then I fell asleep," he admitted sheepishly.

"What will I do with you?" Harry shook his head and Louis blushed at the fond tone. "Come, let's have dinner and then I'll help you."

Turned out that Harry was really good with numbers, he made Calculus seem so simple; and Louis understood what he was being taught!

They had started at opposite ends of the couch, books kept on the coffee table, but after two hours, Louis was more or less sitting on Harry's lap.

"May we stop now, Sir?" He asked softly, he knew if he was made to solve another problem, he would mess up and forget everything.

Harry looked at him and sighed, "Alright. Go and start a bath, I'll join you after putting your books away."

He grinned at the offer and kissed the dominant's cheek before rushing off to do as told. Harry came back after nearly twenty minutes, carrying two glasses of wine and placed them by the bathtub after kissing Louis softly on his lips.

Louis watched with keen interest as Harry undressed himself, biting his lip at the sight of his dominant's half-hard cock. He scooted forward to let Harry sit behind him and was pulled immediately on the man's lap, lips pressing against his neck.

"You did good today, Pet. Keep studying like this and I am sure you will pass the tests without any difficulty."

"Thank you, Sir," he turned his neck and puckered his lips for a kiss. He loved when Harry praised him, it boosted his confidence.

The dominant took charge of his mouth, making him go pliant merely with a kiss. A hand snaked between his legs and the man hummed in approval upon feeling his rapidly hardening cock.

"Good boy," Harry whispered, placing his lips behind his ear to suck a bruise into his skin. Fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him slowly as he moaned at the feeling. "Do you think you deserve a reward, baby? Should I let you come?"

He couldn't answer, how hard he might try, the building heat in his stomach prevented him from making any sound other than those of pleasure.

"Answer me," Harry bit down at the bruise and Louis cried out as the base of his cock was gripped tight.

"Yes, Sir, please please!"

"Such a good pet, come for me, baby." The dominant stroked him with earnest and Louis didn't last long, spilling his seed in the water around them.

He turned around in the tub after calming his breath, splashing as little water as possible and straddled Harry's legs to return the favour. He watched in delight as Harry let his head fall back, eyes screwed as he groaned. He bit his lip when Harry opened his eyes to look at him, pupils completely black from lust. A hand curled at the back of his neck, pulling him forward for a bruising kiss while his hand worked in between their bodies.

-

Louis watched, _admired_ , Harry as he worked on his laptop, glasses perched on nose and brows furrowed in concentration. The side lamp just illuminated his features, making him look even more handsome if possible. Louis himself was snuggled under the covers, laying close to his dominant but not touching him. He pouted at the distance and glared at the laptop perched on the man's lap.

His eyes snapped back up to continue his admiration when he realised that his glare wouldn't make the machine disappear.

His thoughts strayed down the path of doubt again. He knew it was pointless to worry. If Harry had chosen him, he must have seen _something_ before making that decision. He just couldn't help himself- Harry was kind, generous, passionate, even devoted on some level toward him. And Louis? He wasn't even a good submissive.

There were so many things that made him a bad submissive; he remembered only bits of his training from the academy, had disappointed Harry when he had not returned home until late in the evening, and today he had failed to complete his studies.

A hand brushed through his hair and pulled him out of his thoughts. He blushed upon realising that he had zoned out while staring at the dominant. The man had a worried look etched on his face, eyes questioning and Louis realised that Harry must have read his face.

He bit his lip when Harry placed the laptop aside and patted his lap.

"What is worrying you, lovely boy?" Harry asked after Louis had settled down on his lap, running fingers comfortingly through his hair and down his neck. Louis blushed at the endearing, loving the way Harry had addressed him. "I can sense a turmoil inside your head. Tell me."

"It's silly," he began, a pout prominent on his lips, "I just wonder sometimes that why did you even choose me? What could you possibly have seen in me? You are such a good person, always so good to me, but all I do is cause trouble for you. You have to train me again because I was lousy back at the academy, I worried you when I went out without telling you, and today I didn't complete my studies and you had to put up with teaching me. I just keep disappointing you."

"Are you done?" Harry asked after he stopped rambling. The man didn't seem irritated or annoyed by his little break down, his eyes were still warm and inviting, as if ready to hear anything Louis had to say. "Do you trust me?" The dominant asked once he nodded to his previous question.

And, why was Harry even asking that? It might seem immature, but by this point Louis trusted him with his life. He had his reasons to trust the man. Harry was the only person who had made him feel worthy of something, made him feel like a _human_. Harry respected him, cared for his thoughts and decisions, wanted the best for him, had shown him the actual meaning of dominance and submission by guiding him.

He chose to be honest, "With my life."

The man seemed to lose his breath for a second before a smile broke on his lips. Harry kissed him softly, thumbs grazing at his cheeks.

"You do not disappoint me, Louis. You have no idea how proud you make me each day. Even in such a short while, you have grown so much as an individual. You have a goal in your life, you know what you want to achieve. I can't ask you to forget what happened at the academy, but trust me, Lou, it is not worth beating yourself over. The methods practiced there are not healthy. That is not the way a BDSM lifestyle should be executed. And I don't mind training you, I love doing that because I get to know your body, your limits, your response to everything first hand," Harry spoke sincerely, holding his face in a gently grip, "You have to let go of the notion that I am disappointed. If I am and when I am, believe me you will know. That day when you weren't here upon my return, you had corrected your mistake after the punishment. Louis, there are going to be numerous times in the future where you make a mistake and I punish you, but after the punishment is over all that matters is that you learn from it and do not repeat it. Do not delve on your mistakes, baby, just correct them and never repeat them, alright?"

Louis nodded. He was feeling something weird in his gut, a warm sensation curling around his insides, it was a good kind. Harry's words and tone and touch, everything was caring, he had never felt this before Harry came into his life.

"Words."

"Yes, Sir."

"About today. I am your dominant, Pet. My duty is to guide you and help you out in every situation, I have chosen to do this. If you are having trouble with anything, it is up to me to help you. I will always be here for you, Lou, no matter how big or small the problem is."

Louis wrapped himself around Harry, arms around broad shoulders and face pressed to a warm neck.

"Want to know why I chose you? I wouldn't have been there if it weren't for Liam. He is a friend and he had taken over the academy, as an obligation I had gone to see how it ran. I had no intention to get a submissive. But everything changed when I saw a beautiful person who respected himself. I saw a rare bird trapped behind the bars, dreaming of flying high one day, and I want to see it spread its feathers. I want to take flight beside you. Lou, you made me feel something I had never felt. I was so confused with myself, with my abrupt decision to take you out of that place. I just knew one thing- I wanted to make all of your dreams come true."

"Thank you," Louis whispered, eyes suddenly wet.

Harry tilted his face up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He had never felt this _loved_.


	7. Tears

The two weeks flew by in the blink of an eye. White pages scribbled with messy notes was all Louis could see when he closed his eyes. He was pretty sure he had confused half of the physics and chemistry formulas, not to forget that he was positive he was going to fail; not a nice feeling when you were about to enter the examination hall.

"Relax, Pet," Harry's calm voice reached his ear. He turned to face the dominant when his hand was clasped in a larger one. "You are going to ace that test. I know it. Don't panic, just take your time when something confuses you. You will do great."

"Thank you, Sir," he smiled, his nerves calming down a bit with the dominant's words. Harry had taught him well, had sat with him for hours and made sure that Louis knew and understood everything. "I promise I will do my best."

"Good boy. I will be waiting right here for you. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Now, go and make me proud."

"I will," he leaned up on his toes and kissed Harry before entering the hall.

-

The test was conducted in two parts; three hours for the first set, a break of half an hour, then two hours for the second set. By the time they were done with the second set, Louis was pretty sure that he was about to give up. Not because he didn't know the answers, he did, and that was the problem. He knew the answers and writing them was making his hand and head hurt.

He pushed through, though. Harry's words going around in his mind. He was going to make his dominant proud.

He saw Harry leaning against the hood of the car when he stepped out of the hall. An unconscious smile bloomed on his face, Harry had kept his promise and was waiting for him. It was silly how the smallest of things made his heart flutter. Deep down he knew that the mere thought of his dominant lifted his mood because no one else had ever cared for him, no one had shown him even a hint of affection, ever. And here was this gorgeous man, making Louis the centre of his universe.

"Hey, baby," Harry greeted him with a kiss, pulling him by his waist, and Louis was quick to wrap his arms around the dominant. "From that smile, I take it your test went well."

"Really well, all because of you. Thank you, Sir," he was grateful for everything the man did for him. Sometimes, he wondered if Harry knew how much he meant to him, how in a short amount of time the dominant had occupied every waking thought and every sleeping dream of Louis.

"Don't thank me, you are a fast learner... and such a good boy," the words whispered at the end made Louis shiver. They hadn't had any sexual contact in almost a week. They kissed, sure, but it was chaste and nothing what Louis had been craving. But he knew, it was for his own good, Harry had wanted him to concentrate solely on his studies until the exam.

Louis was relieved that it was over now. He wanted to submit himself completely to the man, wanted to follow any order that the dominant gave.

"Are you tired, darling?" Harry asked once they were seated inside the car.

Louis' heart skipped a beat at the endearment, he was pretty sure he was blushing wildly, "A bit. Why?"

"I was hoping we could stop on the way to grab lunch, but if you are tired Lauren will fix us something."

"We can stop on the way," he shrugged, biting his lip to hide the smile trying to breakthrough. It had been days since they went out together. Last time, and the only time, was when they had gone shopping. He had loved that experience, to have Harry choosing what was best for him, keeping him close and protected.

The dominant guided him inside the restaurant with a hand placed at the small of his back.

"Good evening, Mr. Styles. We have your table ready," the hostess greeted them before leading them to their table.

"Did you book the table beforehand?" Louis asked once they were alone.

"No, I just happen to own this restaurant."

"What?" He stared at the man with wide eyes, "I didn't know that. You know what, I think I don't even know what your business us about."

Harry laughed lightly at his faux-anger and laced their hands on top of the table. "My business is about a lot of things; hotels, restaurants, luxury resorts. I apologise for not telling you."

"You don't have to. I never asked before."

"I have a surprise planned for you," Harry stroked the back of his hand before bringing it up to his lips and placing a light kiss, "It was for after you passed all your tests, but I am pretty sure that you wouldn't disappoint me, so I think I will let you know."

"What is it?" Louis asked eagerly, a grin breaking at his lips.

"A week at our beach house. We will enjoy the sand and the ocean, no interruptions from my work or your studies. Just the two of us. I can teach you how to surf."

" _Our_ beach house?" He asked uncertainly, as excited as he was about idea of a getaway trip, it always made him nervous how Harry used words like _our_.

"Yes. Our. What is mine is yours, I mean it. My legal team is in the process of naming everything that I own under both of our names."

Louis fell short of words. It was too much. They were supposed to be enjoying a simple lunch, but suddenly Louis felt like he couldn't take in another breath. What Harry said was too much for him to process and handle. He was saved from replying when the waitress came with their meals.

For the rest of the lunch, he avoided speaking and made an excuse that he was tired.

He did the same once they were back at home and told the man he wanted to rest.

-

Louis didn't see Harry until Lauren asked him to come downstairs for dinner. He had stayed in his room after they came home, avoiding the dominant at all costs.

What Harry had said might not seem like much to someone else, but to Louis it felt like he was suffocating. He had hardly ever owned a decent pair of shoes before he met Harry, and now the man was naming half of his assets to him. He felt like there wasn't enough air around him.

These past weeks he had felt loved and taken care of, as if the world wasn't cruel and had finally given him happiness. But now he felt confused. He never wanted anything from Harry other than his love and guidance.

Did harry think that Louis wanted his money? That he was with him for his luxuries?

It occured to him that the dominant might just think that. He was unwilling to submit at first, and Harry might think that he stayed because of the comfort.

The pillow under his head was soaked with his tears. Everything confused him. He was happy in the morning, so grateful and full of hope, and now he was hurt.

"I'll be there in a minute," he told Lauren after drying off his tears, avoiding her concerned look.

He splashed some water on his face in the bathroom before bracing himself to face Harry.

He could feel the dominant's eyes on him as he took a seat beside him on the dining table.

"That will be all. You can head home for the night, Lauren. Good night," Harry's voice was void of any emotion and it made Louis curl in on himself.

"Good night, Mr. Styles," Lauren replied politely, shooting Louis another concerned look before leaving.

Louis kept his gaze on his plate, his appetite dying the longer they sat in silence.

"Lou," Harry spoke finally, his voice caressing Louis like a feather, "Look at me, baby."

He did. He did, because how could he ever say no to that man.

The sad look in the dominant's eyes broke his heart. He never wanted Harry to be sad, never.

"Talk to me, darling, please. I tried to give you your space when you didn't feel like talking, but I feel like you are shutting yourself away from me. Don't do that, tell me what I did to make you upset."

Louis wanted to say that he did nothing, he wanted to climb into the man's lap and forget that that afternoon ever took place. He wanted to go back to that morning.

But he had to say it. He had to tell Harry what was bothering him.

"I don't want your money," he said, smiling sadly when Harry looked at him in confusion. He never had anything, never owned anything, while Harry had everything. They were two completely different people. "This afternoon, you said something about naming your assets under both of our names. That... that scares me. I have never owned anything in my entire life, Harry. The clothes I had, belonged to the academy. The things I have now, are what you bought for me. I am not- I don't want you to give me more than what I can handle. And I can't handle what you are trying to give me. I can't. All I want from you is to be _yours_.

"Maybe somewhere in our future we will have things which will belong to both of us, once I can finally stand on my own feet. Once you help me achieve my dreams. But not right now. Not when they are not actually _mine_. I don't want you to think that I want you for your money. Please, don't give me what I can't handle."

He had broken down into tears once again, the creeping thought of someone buying him and owning clawing at his neck. He thought that he had left those behind, that they wouldn't return and make him feel miserable, but apparently they were waiting for the right moment to grasp his weakness and poison his confidence.

Harry had gathered him in his arms. Louis was grateful for that, because even while sitting in the chair, he felt like the ground was collapsing under him. But here he felt safe, always felt safe in Harry's arms.

"I am sorry," Harry whispered into his hair, kissing his head before tilting his face up to wipe his tears, "I am so sorry to make you feel this way. God, I did it all wrong. I never once wanted to make you think any of this."

Harry carried him to the couch when he couldn't stop crying. He felt pathetic to let his emotions break him down like this, but the tag of being a _nobody_ was shining in bold, red letters inside his mind.

"Baby, you have to believe me when I say that you are my whole world. I am not doing this because of the reasons you are thinking. I am doing this because I want you to be safe, always. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to be safe, I want you to have everything I have, because it scares me like hell when I think about you being alone with nothing if I am gone."

"Stop saying that!" Louis snapped at the man before pushing their lips together, he kissed Harry like his life depended on it. "Stop saying that something will happen to you, it's not helping. You are not leaving me, you are not going anywhere, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Lou-"

"No. Please. Don't say anything," he cried into the dominant's chest. The actual reason of why Harry was naming things to him was a lot more worse. He never wanted to think of Harry dying, never wanted to believe that that could happen.

"Darling, please. Look at me. Don't cry," Harry wiped his tears again, kissing under his damp eyes, "I am not going anywhere. I would never leave you, never. But I have to be practical. In case, something happens to me, I want you to be secure--"

"No, we are not talking about something happening to you. We are not. I am done talking about this," he made a move to stand up but was pulled back into strong arms.

"We are talking about this. You have to become bold and face the truths of the world. It is a scary place out there. Anything can happen at any moment. And I swear to God, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," Harry spoke firmly and it finally made Louis listen, "It is just a hypothetical situation. If something happens to me, you have no idea how many people there are who will try to bring you down and eat you alive. And I have the power and means to stop that, so I will implement them if it means that they will keep you out of harm's way. You said you trusted me with your life, then trust me when I say that I will not let anyone touch a damn hair on your body."

He gave into the soft kiss, letting the feel of calm and protected wash over him like a cool breeze. It was a welcomed feeling. Harry was protecting him, always protecting him. And Louis had let his insecurities blind him from seeing that.

"I get it now," he spoke after pulling away, resting his forehead against Harry's, "But please promise me to look after yourself as well. I don't think I can survive without you. I know I can't."

"I promise to look after both of us."

"Thank you," Louis smiled through his tears and settled back into Harry's arms.

-

Louis was aware that he was holding onto Harry for dear life. The day had been too emotional for him, for both of them.

"I am here," Harry whispered into the darkness, bringing him out of his thoughts and making him look up, "I am not going anywhere, darling. Don't be scared."

He loosened his grip and kissed the man's lips. "We don't talk about that ever again."

"Okay," Harry nodded with a smile and Louis finally relaxed, snuggling back under the covers and into the dominant's arms.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?


	8. Heaven

The sun shining down on the sand made it shimmer like gold while the azure waves continued to whistle in the calm ocean. The weather was completely different to that of London. There wasn't a single dark cloud in the sky threatening to pour down and ruin the beautiful day.

For miles it was soft sand spreading like a sheet as the ocean ran along it, not a single soul present to disrupt it.

Anguilla was beautiful. The island felt like it belonged in another dimension, somewhere only he and Harry existed. Louis loved the sense of privacy the place provided.

He had cleared his test with flying colours and Harry had praised him by telling him how proud he was. That was reward enough for Louis, but Harry was insistent on going through with their getaway. Louis was so grateful for that now that he was here.

He heard the glass door slide open behind him and took off his sunglasses as the dominant came into his view.

"Here you go, babe," Harry handed him a glass of margarita before copying his position on the chaise longue.

"Thanks," he leaned over to kiss the man, tasting the Mai Tai they had had before.

Harry was, as it turned out, an expert at preparing drinks. He had had more than half a dozen drinks since morning. Louis was half sure that he would end up passing out by the time evening rolled over.

"I think you are purposely trying to get me drunk," Louis commented, squinting his eyes as the dominant smiled at his accusation, "I think you are planning to take advantage of me."

The smirk that grew on the dominant's face was too sexy for Louis to keep looking at, so he dragged his gaze back to the drink in his hand.

"I don't need to get you drunk for that, darling," Harry's tone was smug, and Louis wanted to deny it but there was no point in lying to himself. "Also, if I remember correctly, you were not even slightly tipsy last night."

Louis blushed at the reminder. Last night had been one hell of an experience.

He had slept all afternoon after arriving at their beach house, was woken by sweet kisses and was carried to the bath by Harry. They had had Maine Lobster and wine for dinner, everything that his dominant cooked for them. He had felt spoilt and pampered, and he loved every second of it.

They were naked by the time they fell in bed, lips joined in deep and messy kisses. He remembered vividly how he had watched with a lust-filled gaze as the dominant went down on him, kissing a wet path down his torso. He had been shocked when he was flipped on his stomach, a shiver running through his body as Harry parted his cheeks to blow air at his hole. The first lick had him gasping loudly. He only became louder with each lick and suckle at his hole, writhing and begging for _more, more, more._

The sheets had crumpled under him as he continued writhing in pleasure until he was stilled with a spank to his behind, grasping the pillow and moaning as Harry bit into his thigh.

The dominant had edged him for hours, denying him any release, making him reach the brink before stopping altogether. It wasn't until he had three fingers inside him, begging and crying, that Harry finally permitted him to let go.

The orgasm had raked through his body, it had felt like a shock went through him before making him feel as if he was floating on a cloud.

When he came down from his high, it was to being surrounded by the dominant's arms, lips kissing along his neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Harry had proceeded to tell him how beautiful and perfect he was, and Louis had basked under all the attention.

He gave the man a long, sweet kiss before asking for permission to return the pleasure. Of course he wasn't denied that.

He did his best at making Harry feel as good as he had felt. He let the dominant fuck his throat, moaning around the girth as the man praised him. He swallowed all the juices dutifully which made Harry's eyes turn even darker and his dick to get hard again.

Like he said, it was one hell of an experience, and he looked forward to many of those.

He sipped his margarita to hide the blush at his cheeks and shifted around to relieve the tension between his legs.

"Something on your mind?" Harry teased, "Care to share it with me?"

"Nope. I am just peachy," he pouted.

"Come here," Harry held out a hand and Louis took it, settling between the man's legs and resting his cheek on Harry's chest.

"I love it here," he spoke after a while, tone soft and relaxed.

"Yeah, me too."

He was still a little distracted with the bulge between his legs and being in close proximity to Harry was not helping his case. Peeking a look at the man, he found his eyes closed and head tipped back. The exposed column of neck had him shifting closer to press his lips against the man's skin.

Harry let out a groan as Louis continued his work of kissing along the man's collarbone. He did a pretty good work if he said so himself. He let his hand slide down the naked chest before cupping the dominant through his shorts and applying a slight pressure.

"You are being a very naughty boy." The deep baritone in the dominant's voice had him shivering in excitement.

"And?" He challenged, pressing his lips to the shell of Harry's ear, "Does that turn you on?"

The smirk grew back on Harry's face, "Find out for yourself."

Louis bit his lip before sliding his hand inside Harry's shorts, watching the man take in a deep breath as he started tugging slowly at the hardening cock.

"Such a bad boy," Harry whispered against his lips but Louis pulled away before the man could kiss him.

"So, no one can watch us here? It wouldn't be against the law if, you know, in case we end up naked?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, standing up and hooking his thumbs in his shorts.

Harry was eyeing him hungrily, ready to pounce at him the moment he took off the single article on his body. "I can assure you, we wouldn't be breaking any laws. This is our private property."

"Great!" Louis slid off his shorts and turned around to give the dominant a good look of his behind. "I think I am gonna go for a swim then." He made a dash toward the ocean before Harry had time to react.

He giggled when he heard the dominant chasing after him. "Come back you little shit!"

"Catch me!" He challenged, feeling wild as he swam into the clear water.

His escape was short lived, though. Strong arms wound around his middle and pulled him up. He shrieked loudly when Harry threw him over his shoulder and landed a spank at his cheek.

"You are a menace," Harry shook his head after letting him stand on his feet, trying to contain the smile threatening to break at his lips. "God! I love you so much," the dominant pressed their foreheads together before aligning their lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you, too," he whispered shyly, all of his energy dissipating as he soon as he heard the man say those words.

Harry smiled brightly, he looked so much younger. Louis wanted to see that smile more often, the vibrant boyish grin his dominant had made Louis' heart skip a beat.

He gasped when the man picked him up by his thighs, walking them out of the water and back under the shade of the parasol.

-

Louis rolled his eyes as watched Harry take another sip of wine. He took the glass from him and placed it on the coffee table before wiggling his way between Harry's legs and picking up the spoon to continue eating his ice cream.

"Okay...," Harry drawled on the syllable, "What was that?"

"That was me preventing you from a fried liver," he quipped and turned his attention back to mint and chocolate chip.

"We are on vacation, I am allowed to drink, and it's just wine." Louis swatted at Harry's hand when the man tried to reach for the glass with red liquid.

"Here," he tapped the dominant's lips with the cold spoon and smiled when his offer was accepted, "Ice cream is much better and it won't threaten your health."

"Let's come back to that when you have rotten teeth and diabetes."

"You have been drinking since morning, keep your remarks to yourself."

He knew he was a little out of line by the was he was talking but all Harry did was give a secret smile. He was half sure that the dominant loved his wit.

"I don't know how someone can like ice cream that much?"

"I don't know how someone can not like it? Were you raised by wolves? Did you hit your head when you were a child? I think you did, because nobody hates ice cream," he gave the man a sharp look as he ate another spoonful.

"I never said I hated it, I just don't like it as much as you do," Harry sighed.

Louis knew he won their little banter when the dominant chose to bury his face in Louis' neck, leaving little kisses to distract him.

"It used to be the highlight of my week when I was in academy," he confessed, smiling at the small frown birthing between the dominant's eyebrows, "I hated my time there, you know that. But every Sunday night we used to get ice cream after dinner. It used to be my favourite part. It gave me a sense of normalcy. I-I know it's weird and sad, but it somehow comforted me."

He refused to meet Harry's eyes. He was embarrassed of his confession. Who seeks comfort in ice cream? A child probably, and he was ashamed after admitting why he liked it so much.

"Look at me, baby."

"No," he hid his face in Harry's chest, pouting when the man took the tub and spoon from his hands.

"Please, love," Harry caressed his cheek, smiling when Louis complied. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You are not weirded out by my childishness?"

"I think it's adorable, and absolutely normal to seek comfort in small things." He melted into the kiss, the taste of wine and mint was unique and surprisingly good. "Don't ever change the way you are, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking more than a week to publish this chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know what you think of this work.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like this work. :)
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere. This work is also available on my wattpad account : JenniferKaid]


End file.
